


Those Ties that Bind

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind the warnings, NSFW Art, Nudity, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Haiku, by the talented herumtreiber (@LiveJournal):</p>
<p>smooth silk on pale skin,<br/>Slytherin grey becomes you,<br/>in those ties that bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Ties that Bind




End file.
